


Marriage Counseling

by ThuggaBaby



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Crack and Angst, Forced Marriage, Hammerhead is a club, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Cheating, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Married Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, One Night Stands, Prompto is confident, cause I like him like that, exotic dancer aranea, exotic dancer cindy, marriage counselor prompto, older talcott, writers block baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThuggaBaby/pseuds/ThuggaBaby
Summary: "If you're going to fuck my sisters' husband, at least don't get caught you trick ass bitch..." Ravus says just before he hopped across the counter.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Marriage Counseling

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a writer's block baby. I don't know what the hell is going on but, I wrote it. Please ignore any of my possible spelling/grammatical errors. The author is on that stuff and cannot be blamed for any bullshit that she puts into the world. 
> 
> Writing this instead of completing the stories that actually require my effort. To be labeled as crack with a pinch of seriousness. First work of the new year so...yah. 
> 
> Final Fantasy XV doesn't belong to me. If it did, you can clearly see what chaos would ensue. 
> 
> Comment if you so please frenn. I live on those. Who knows when I'll update this crap *thumbs up*.

"Holy mother of Astrals!" 

Prompto pulled his cell phone back, cringing as his ear rang. Unwilling to make the same blunder twice, he clicked the little white speaker at the edge of the screen. Dumping it into the treadmills item holder before stepping on. "Aranea had the same reaction."

"Hold on," the line went dead leaving Prompto to stretch as he waited. Standing back upright he’s stared in the face with a Kwehtime call. Phone buzzing insistently. The counselor groaned, if he didn’t answer the madness would never end. ”How do I always get myself in these situations?"

“Morning to you too sunshine,” the woman sucked her teeth at her friends’ agitation. 

“It’s 5 in the afternoon…”

Her end of the call is all shades of the rainbow, the most explicit verse of a song he’s ever heard carrying through his poor speaker. The woman wasn’t yet in the shot but he didn’t exactly need to see her to know she was getting ready to practice a new choreography. 

“Aranea please don’t do such vulgar things while I’m here,” Talcott pleaded, although he was on the edge of his seat. Her long legs came into view first as they wrapped around the fire pole. Her ass, followed by miles of cleavage and lastly her gorgeous face. 

“Can’t take the heat...pretty boy?” her purr made Prompto snort. Voice dipping down low,” You shouldn’t talk in that bedroom voice around our child Aranea.”

Talcott seemed to be in some sort of crisis,” I hate you both. To hell with you for being so fit and hot.”

Prompto simpered picking up speed. Talcott covered his eyes. An exotic dancer and a barely legal college assistant, some group of friends he has. Don’t even ask him how it came about.

“How bout getting back on topic eh?” Talcott’s face lit up at Aranea’s reminder. 

“Thanks for reminding him.”

She sighed, always happy to get under his skin,” Are you sure you’re going to be able to restrain yourself around his Emo Highness?” He fixed the woman with a glare she couldn’t see.

“Hey, the King isn’t, that emo!” Talcott’s shout going unregistered. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sweat dampened clothes stick to freckled skin, golden blonde hair tousled. His workout growing more aggressive with the addition of Aranea’s knowingness. 

“Don’t tell me Mr. One night stands forgot? And after going on and on in grave detail for years about how good it was.” Moving fast she used her momentum to swing herself upside down, smirking. Awaiting anxiety playing into her sick mind games. 

Talcott’s eyes widened from behind the many pixels, dammit Prompto paid him more than enough money to get his shitty camera fixed. 

“I’m a professional, shit like that won’t affect my job.”

“Wait hold on! Did you say one-night stand?!,” the dumbass was standing on top of the counter now, voice splitting up. His screen cutting from one hazy image to the next before the words ‘Low connection’ popped up. 

“Oh yeah, blondie never told you? King Noctis got super smashed the night before he got hitched to Tuna, or whatever her name is, and ran into Prompto at HammerHead.”

“You had...ya know, with the King of frickin’ Lucis and now you’re his marriage counselor!”

Prompto finally shut off the machine, gulping down multiple sips of water before he spoke with a frown,” You don’t have to make it sound so bad.”

Talcott scoffed causing the older man to cave in on himself. He pressed himself against the kitchen counter, propping his phone up against his planter. Only for it to slid down and having to do it again. 

“He was engaged Prompto!”

“Hey...I was intoxicated and I need dick too!” he bellowed, face flushed from a mix of embarrassment and shame. “It’s not like I went out of my way to get him to come to my firm. The queen practically begged me to do it. You didn’t see her puppy dog eyes man. Who am I to turn down someone in need?”   
  


“Someone who slept with her man,” Aranea quipped choking on an oop. He was seriously thinking about hanging up now. 

“But they’re coming tonight, I can’t cancel on such short notice it’s against the policy.”

“You own that shit you can do whatever you want!”

“For the last time, that isn’t how it works!”

Prompto turned away from the screen now that both of them were giving him their full and undivided attention. Especially Talcott with those sad eyes. 

“Would you stop looking at me like that kid?”   
  
“I’m sorry! I just-as long as you’re sure about this.”

“I am, I mean come on guys he was shitfaced. He probably doesn’t even remember.” He’ll do one session and then he’d tell them to find a new counselor.

*

MISTAKEN. 

Noctis Lucis Caelum definitely remembers him and Prompto can very clearly recollect the feel of him even in all of it’s past five years glory. Dark blue eyes drifted over Prompto lazily, though his features remain a mountain of steel. This is fucking bad, this is bullshit, he should’ve listened to Talcott-.

“Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Caelum,” it took him a few seconds to register his own words before he deflated. Oh right, he was a professional. 

Lunafreya was suddenly in front of him, and not for the first time. Her calming presence was almost enough to ease out the jitters overwhelming the man. Then, he remembered that he had a wild night with the man she’s having troubles with, and the shoreline dampened. "Good evening Mr. Aregentum, as you know this is my husband Noctis.”

“Oh please call me Prompto,” he guided his hand into Noctis, rough fingers dragging alongside his. Rough sparks jolting through him just in time for him to pull back with a bounce. 

“Then call me Noct.”

_ “King Noctis!” _

_ “Nah, say ‘Noct’ for me,” the growl in his voice rattling Prompto to his core.  _

“I’ll stick with King Noctis for now,” Prompto smiled despite himself, dropping Noctis’s gaze to settle on Lady Lunafreya. She laughed at his politeness. 

“Let’s get started then shall we just through here.” He held the door open for the woman but the other man stayed glued firmly to his spot. 

“King Noctis?” If this was an anime and the setting was different a wind would breeze past them.

The leader pocketed his hands, shoulders brushing as he passed, affectively stealing Prompto’s breath. Slowly he closed the door behind them, shutting himself in with his fate. 

Luna, completely unaware of the mental breakdown Prompto was spiraling in to grinned, "We hope we aren't taking up too much of your free time. Given different circumstances, we would've book regularly."

Ah yes, due to them being royalty they couldn’t schedule in his regular office hours. Therefore sending him into overtime. 

"It's fine, I'm honored I suppose.” He sat in his chair, relaxing against the soft comfort,” Let’s dive right into it then.”

Noctis didn’t look at all ready to be evaluated, Prompto was beginning to wonder what the hell they bribed him with to get him here. 

“What is the most significant problem in your relationship if you had one to point out?” The air around Noctis dropped several notches, oh hell this was going to be like pulling teeth.

“Well, a few things. But, I feel as if our communication is more damaging. Noctis isn’t exactly a talker.”

_ ‘I beg to differ’ _

“Mhm. And what about you? How do you feel about it?”

“Like this is a waste of time.”

Prompto cracked a tight-lipped smile,” Humor me.”

“She’s right,” he shrugged,” I won’t pretend she isn’t.”

“Moving on then. Do you two wish to stay together?” Prompto clasped his hands together. It was no secret that the whole relationship was one big fat arrangement. And he more than anyone can see one of the key factors playing in their relationship being unsuccessful. 

It started with what hole Noctis liked to stick it in. 

“Of course!”

“...yeah.” Well, that came out slow as hell.

They looked at the man and he nodded more firmly this time,” Yes.”

Lunafreya beamed, oh honey. 

“Okay, I’ll ask a few more questions and we’ll see about creating your assignments from there.” Prompto schooled his internal cringing behind a smile, this has to be the fakest he’s ever been in the face of a client. 

Prompto pulled two scanty notebooks accompanied by two pens from his file cabinet, scribbling words on separate sheets of paper before handing them off. 

"Already?" asked the King, reluctant to even take the items. 

"Eh, I work fast," he smiled at him from around the top of the pen. Not missing the softenest etched in his cold glare. 

*

"My sincerest apologies for him. As I said he’s a little strong-headed when it comes to being open, " Luna stressed. Prompto waved his hand dismissively, "Trust me I've had a lot worse than a moody King."

Luna smiled," You know I can already feel the difference between you and the other counselors we’ve been to."

Prompto found it hard not to be a little swooned by her presence. She was so full of life energy she nearly glowed. 

Hm?"

"You're yourself. And I dare say your real self is rather likable."

Prompto flushed a little at her praised, "Why thanks. No one wants to listen to someone they can't stand though, right?"

Luna nodded turning her head to where Noctis was walking over to them. His face emotionless, or at least it appeared to be at first glance.

"I promise I'm gonna help you work all of this out." Hold the hell on he was only supposed to do one session!

"I have no doubts." It’s fine, he can keep business at the business and that was that.

*

The scentless feel of steam pouring into the room as the shower ran hot, called to him. Mentally Prompto was checking off boxes, playlist is a thumbs up, vocals warm. All that was left now was to get in. His peaceful set ambiance was interrupted by the front door being beaten in.

On arrival, he was surprised to find that said door wasn't laying on the floor. He snatched the front door open so hard he was afraid it might come off its hinges, "What?"

The anger subsided, melting away into the desire he had been tightly bottling up for five years. 

The King leaned against the door frame, baseball cap covering most of his face but he could still see his little smirk. “Bad time?”


End file.
